


The Real Superpower Is the Friends We Make Along the Way

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [15]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: School is still in session.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Somehow, stepping inside the cafeteria is harder than infiltrating the PRT ever was.

Sophia is gone.

(Most people agree she transferred away, to another city, somewhere with less nazis and a better track team. It’s not quite enough to cover the whispers about juvie.)

Emma is gone, too, stopped coming to school without any explanation when Sophia left, and Madison is keeping her head down.

Blackwell got fired and her replacement, Miss Alexia Vinson, made it very clear that things would _change_.

(So far, she surprisingly seems to be holding her promises.)

The bullying has died down. People are just… Ignoring her.

It’s better, it’s a lot better, but it’s, it’s, it’s just, she’s…

She’s still _alone_.

Things are changing. Getting better. It’s time she does, too. And the first step is to stop eating in a bathroom stall and go back to the cafeteria.

(It shouldn’t be harder than infiltrating a government building, and yet, somehow, it is.)

A hand settles on her shoulder, and Taylor almost jumps out of her skin.

It’s a girl. Taylor recognizes her from a few of her classes. She’s Asian, but she never wears green or red, and generally keeps away from the ABB goons. Taylor can’t remember her taking an active part in the bullying, either.

“You’re Hebert, right?” the girl asks, and Taylor tenses, but nods.

“Listen, I…” The girl falters, then squares her shoulders and keep going. “I’m sorry. I, I saw what they did, and I I didn’t help. I should have. Err, my name’s Agnes. Do, do you want to sit with me?”

No. No, she doesn’t. _Agnes_ said it herself. She didn’t help. She didn’t hurt her, but she didn’t help either. She…

She took the first step.

“Yes,” says Taylor, and she takes the offered hand.


	2. what happened to emma and sophia

\- Danny told Colin about the locker, and mentioned Emma as a friend of Taylor  
\- Colin recognized Emma's name from Sophia's file, and was surprised he hadn't heard about it (news about someone close to a Ward having to be sent to the psych ward should have reached him, even as a footnote)  
\- He looked into it, and found several irregularities relative to the bullying, so he looked deeper and found suspicious stuff about her patrols  
\- Since Piggot is in charge of the Wards, he dumped everything on her  
\- Sophia was sent away (either to juvie or a very shit duty where they would be able to keep a closer eye on her). Piggot is trying to leverage it to get another Ward.  
\- Emma had a breakdown following Sophia's departure, and had to be pulled out of school. She's currently homeschooled, and receiving the therapy she needs.  
\- Blackwell was fired for covering up for Sophia, and because the investigation revealed a few other mishandlings  
\- Madison saw the wind turn, and keeps a low profile.


	3. A few things about Agnes

Name: Agnes Yoshigahara  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Blue, Stargazing, Sea Shanties, Coffee  
Dislikes : Tea, Natto, Gratuitous romance, Drawing

Agnes isn’t a parahuman, and doesn’t have the potential to trigger.

Agnes’s name was originally Toda Akina. After the destruction of Kyushu by Leviathan where Akina’s biological father died, her mother, Toda Mako, moved to Brockton Bay, where she met August Yoshigahara. So that Akina would obtain citizenship, he agreed to pretend to be her biological father, and they changed her name to Agnes. Mako then left Agnes with August, and moved to Boston, where she later married and had a son, Jason.

Although Agnes is understanding of her mother’s choices, their relationship is pretty distant. She is much closer to her half-brother. Due to being raised almost exclusively by August, whom she considers her father, Agnes is relatively unfamiliar with Japanese culture, and has little memories of Japan.

Since she doesn’t live in ABB territory, Agnes managed to avoid recruitment. However, she still received pressure from them at Winslow, and her desire to keep a low profile to keep the ABB’s attention away from her was a determining factor in her decision not to help Taylor before Blackwell was fired.


End file.
